talesoffandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Bac à sable
Voici mon labo d'idées. *Thèmes Jeux Mobile: The Rays / Links / Asteria (Done) / Reve Unitia / ... *Dramas: images à trouver =Jeux= Vesperia OST Single OP Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie OP Hearts OST Tales of Hearts Original Soundtrack (テイルズ オブ ハーツ オリジナル サウンドトラック) est sorti le 10 décembre 2008. Cet album est composé par Motoi Sakuraba et Hibiki Aoyama, assisté d'Hiroshi Tamura. Pistes Disque 1 Disque 2 Galerie Single OP Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie OP Zestiria OST Tales of Zestiria Original Soundtrack (テイルズ オブ ゼスティリア オリジナル サウンドトラック) est sorti le 18 février 2015. Cet album est composé par Motoi Sakuraba et Go Shiina. Pistes Disque 1 Disque 2 Disque 3 Disque 4 Galerie Édition régulière Édition limitée OP Radiant Mythology 2 OST Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology 2 Original Soundtrack (テイルズ オブ ザ ワールド レディアントマイソロジー2 オリジナル サウンドトラック) est sorti le 11 novembre 2009. Cet album est composé par Takuya Yasuda et Kota Nakashima d'Alfa System, assistés de Motoi Sakuraba, Go Shiina et Kazuhiro Nakamura. Pistes Disque 1 Disque 2 Disque 3 Disque 4 Galerie OP Single Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie OP Insert ED Innocence OST Tales of Innocence Original Soundtrack Another Innocence (テイルズ オブ イノセンス オリジナルサウンドトラック アナザーイノセンス) est sorti le 19 décembre 2007. Pour la seconde fois dans la licence principale, l' album est composé par un nouveau venu, ici Kazuhiro Nakamura de MoNACA. Pistes Galerie OP & ED Single Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie OP R Single Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie OP OP R ED Legendia OST Tales of Legendia Original Soundtrack (テイルズ オブ レジェンディア オリジナル サウンドトラック) est sorti le 24 août 2005. Contrairement à d'habitude, c'est un nouveau-venu qui a fait la bande-son de cet album, ici Go Shiina, assisté par des orchestrateurs japonais connus. Le troisième disque contient un drama. Pistes Disque 1 Disque 2 Disque 3 Galerie Drama Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie Drama & OST + Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie OP Single Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie OP Inserts EDs VS OST Tales of VS. Original Soundtrack (テイルズ オブ バーサス オリジナル サウンドトラック) est sorti le 11 novembre 2009. Cet album est composé par Motoi Sakuraba, Hibiki Aoyama, Go Shiina et Kazuhiro Nakamura, avec un second disque arrangé par les membres de Bandai Namco Games. Pistes Disque 1 Disque 2 Galerie OP Single Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie OP Radiant Mythology 3 OST Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie OP Single Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie OP Insert ED Narikiri Dungeon X OST Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie OP Single Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie OP Rebirth OST Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie OP Single Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie OP Heroes OST Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie OP Single Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie OP Destiny 2 OST Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie OP Single Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie OP Destiny OST Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie OP Single Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie OP Phantasia OST Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie Jeu Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie Single OP/ED SNES Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie Single OP PSX Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie Single ED PSX Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie ED Symphonia OST Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie Symphonia: Dawn of the New World OST Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie Tales with misono Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie Symphony with misono Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie Symphonia Chronicles Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie Starry Heavens (Single) Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie Soshite Boku ni Dekiru Koto (Single) Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie Ninin Sankyaku (Single) Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie Starry Heavens Soshite Boku ni Dekiru Koto Ninin Sankyaku Eternia OST Tales of Eternia Original Soundtrack (テイルズ オブ エターニア オリジナル サウンド トラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque 1 #'MAIN TITLE' #: #'MUSIC BOX1' #: #'MUSIC BOX2' #: #'INTERMISSION' #: #'CARD GAME' #: #'INFERIA MAP' #: #'SHIP' #: #'AERIAL BOARD' #: #'RASHEANS FOREST' #: #'RASHEANS' #: #'REGULUS DOJO' #: #'MINTCHE' #: #'MT MINTCHE' #: #'ABILITY TEST' #: #'NOSTOS CAVE' #: #'MORLE' #: #'UNDINE STREAM' #: #'FOREST OF TEMPTATION' #: #'INFERIA CITY' #: #'INFERIA CASTLE' #: #'ROYAL OBSERVATORY' #: #'BAROLE' #: #'SYLPH CAVERN' #: #'CHAMBARD' #: #'EFREET GORGE' #: #'MT FARLOS' #: #'STONE ABODE' #: #'SEYFERT GARDEN' #: #'REGULUS KNOLL' #: #'BELOW REGULUS KNOLL' #: #'GLIMMER SPIRE' #: #'INFERIA GROUND' #: #'BELOW MT FARLOS' #: #'PORT' #: #'SEYFERT CHURCH' #: #'FARAH THEME' #: #'MEREDY THEME' #: #'KEELE THEME' #: #'RAS THEME' #: #'INFERIA FORCES' #: #'FARAH' #: #'CELESTIA' #: #'CAPE FORTRESS' #: #'IMEN 1' #: #'DRAGON ROCK MOUNTAIN' #: #'RAILROAD' #: #'LUISHKA' #: #'MINE OF GNOME' #: #'GNOME VILLAGE' #: #'CHAT HUT' #: #'MT CELSIUS' #: #'PERUTI 1' #: #'PERUTI 2' #: #'IMEN 2' #: #'TINNSIA' #: Disque 2 #'SHILESKA' #: #'RUINS OF VOLT' #: #'GREAT BATTLE 1' #: #'GREAT BATTLE 2' #: #'SEYFERT SHRINE' #: #'BATTLE END' #: #'JINI' #: #'SHADOW CAVE' #: #'CELESTIA GROUND' #: #'BELOW CELESTIA' #: #'BAR' #: #'CHAT THEME' #: #'DANCE MUSIC' #: #'SEYFERT OBSERVATORY' #: #'FINAL BATTLE' #: #'MEETING PLACE' #: #'STRANGE LABYRINTH' #: #'ETERNAL MIND' #: #'THE Van Eltia' #: #'AIFISH' #: #'AIBIRD' #: #'SUBMARINE CAVE' #: #'STRANGE THEME' #: #'AIFREAD THEME' #: #'COMICAL DUNGEON' #: #'DETERMINATION' #: #'RELAXATION' #: #'EASYGOING' #: #'DULLEN' #: #'HURRY' #: #'CRISIS' #: #'OUCH' #: #'ENCOUNTER' #: #'SWEET MEMORIES' #: #'BAD MEMORIES' #: #'DESPAIR' #: #'SADNESS THEME' #: #'Van Eltia THEME' #: #'REM THEME' #: #'INFERIA BATTLE' #: #'MID BOSS 1' #: #'HEROIC SHADOW' #: #'CELESTIA BATTLE' #: #'MID BOSS 2' #: #'SADNESS BATTLE' #: #'STRANGE BATTLE' #: #'SHOOTING' #: #'KING FANFARE' #: #'TIME BATTLE' #: #'HARMONICA 1' #: #'HARMONICA 2' #: #'WAKE' #: #'MINIGAME 1' #: #'MINIGAME 2' #: Galerie Remaster Audio Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie OP ED Single OP Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie Single ED Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie Fuka Ageless moon Insert= Kanji Romaji |-| Full Ver.= Kanji Romaji Asteria OST Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie Op1/2/3/4/... believe in you *Paroles: Tomiko Van / Yoshihisa Takuda *Composition: Atsushi Suemitsu *Arrangement: Seiji Kameda *Interprétation: Do As Infinity Eternally *Paroles: Staxx T *Composition: Minami & Hisashi Nawata *Arrangement: EIGO *Interprétation: CREAM We Belong *Paroles: BONNIE PINK *Composition: BONNIE PINK *Arrangement: Burning Chicken *Interprétation: BONNIE PINK ACROSS *Paroles: Eriko Yoshiki *Composition: Eriko Yoshiki & Daisuke Kahara *Arrangement: Hitoshi Fujima *Interprétation: Nana Mizuki ... Tales of ??? Original Soundtrack (テイルズ・オブ・??? オリジナル・サウンドトラック) est sorti le ?? ??? ????. Cet album est composé par ???. Pistes Disque ? Galerie =Anime= Symphonia Hontouso Hontouso / Sukirai est sorti le 28 septembre 2011. Ce single contient le thème d'introduction de la dernière saison de Tales of Symphonia: The Animation. Le tout est interprété par Me. Pistes Édition régulière= #'Hontouso' (ホ・ン・ト・ウ・ソ) #:Composition et paroles: Me #:Arrangement: Susumu Nishikawa #'Sukirai' (ス・キ・ラ・イ) #:Composition et paroles: Me #:Arrangement: Susumu Nishikawa #'Tanabata☆Jita ButterFly♪' (七夕☆ジタButterFly♪) #:Composition: Miki Watanabe #:Arrangement: AKIRASTAR #:Paroles: Me #'Kimi no Watashi no Uta -ver. ME-' (君と私のうた ～ver. ME～) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Me |-| Édition limitée= Disque #'Hontouso' (ホ・ン・ト・ウ・ソ) #:Composition et paroles: Me #:Arrangement: Susumu Nishikawa #'Sukirai' (ス・キ・ラ・イ) #:Composition et paroles: Me #:Arrangement: Susumu Nishikawa #'Tanabata☆Jita ButterFly♪' (七夕☆ジタButterFly♪) #:Composition: Miki Watanabe #:Arrangement: AKIRASTAR #:Paroles: Me DVD #'Hontouso (Video Clip)' (ホ・ン・ト・ウ・ソ (Video Clip)) #'"NO you! NO life! NO...×× ?" feat.Me -ME direction ver.-' (「NO you! NO life! NO...×× ?」feat.Me ～ME direction ver.～) |-| Édition Tales= Disque #'Hontouso' (ホ・ン・ト・ウ・ソ) #:Composition et paroles: Me #:Arrangement: Susumu Nishikawa #'Sukirai' (ス・キ・ラ・イ) #:Composition et paroles: Me #:Arrangement: Susumu Nishikawa #'Tanabata☆Jita ButterFly♪' (七夕☆ジタButterFly♪) #:Composition: Miki Watanabe #:Arrangement: AKIRASTAR #:Paroles: Me #'with you -ver. Me-' (with you ～ver. ME～) #:Composition et arrangement: BACK-ON #:Paroles: TEEDA, KENJI03, Me DVD #'Hontouso (Video Clip) -Tales of Symphonia: The Animation ver.-' (ホ・ン・ト・ウ・ソ (Video Clip) ～テイルズ オブ シンフォニア THE ANIMATION 世界統合編 ver.～) #'Tales... -Tales of Festival 2011 Live ver.-' (Tales... ～Tales of FESTIVAL 2011 live ver.～) #'Hontouso (Video Clip) -Tales of Festival 2011 Live ver.-' (ホ・ン・ト・ウ・ソ～Tales of FESTIVAL 2011 live ver.～) #'with you feat.Me -ME direction ver.-' (with you feat.Me ～ME direction ver.～) Paroles Sukirai= Kanji :強くならなきゃ!好きがゆえに“私を許せない君”のせいじゃない :「君の全てを知りたくないけど、全部は僕にだけしか見せないで」 :「幸せにしてほしい」なんて、思ってない。 :好きでいさせてくれるなら、それだけで幸せだったから。 I know… :今でもまだ“君の好きな私”でいる理由(ワケ)は :君が最後に「笑ってて」と残したから。 Call Me Hold Me Kiss Me :愛情を試したり、図らないで? “引き止めない”ことが、私の愛のカタチ :涙みせていい!悲しみも二倍になるけど“愛してる”証拠(しるし) :私の嬉し泣き 君の悔し泣き 独りで味わったりしないで? :これ以上、君を悲しませる理由が“自分”でありたくはない。 :でも涙の理由(ワケ)は、二人のことが原因であってほしい。 :「追いかけてきてほしかった」のに...最後は“あっけなかった”からって :「そこまで好きじゃなかったんじゃない?」なんて…言わないで 聞かないで :待つこともせず “「サヨナラ」だって 受け入れる”ことが、 :私の愛のカタチ :涙してもいい!教えて? “悲しませているようじゃ駄目”って合図(しるし) :だから「僕には大切にできないから」って放れたりしないで? :涙の数は教えない!君に迷惑はかけたくない :だから「君には僕じゃない方がいい」って勝手に決め付けたりしないで? :強くなりたい!傷ついてしまう自分が嫌んなる...駄目になる :だから「泣かせてしまった」だなんて 自分を責めたりしないで? :強くなくていい!だって、それじゃ二人でいる理由がなくなる :“「私がいなくても独りでも平気」な自分”になってしまわないで? :「僕がいなくなってしまっても大丈夫でしょ」って独りにならないで? Romaji |-| Tanabata☆Jita ButterFly♪= Kanji :バイバイ☆ウキッ☆ズキッ☆スキップ♪スッキリ! :何度でも振り向かせてやる生まれ変われる♪やれる! :心にまでメイクしないで?! :織姫(ハニー)&彦星(ダーリン)☆記念日Happy Birthday :♪よーいっドン! :睡スーイ☆スイート☆スイーツ☆スキッ☆Kiss♪チュッ :嫌われなよーに?!「Non×4」綺麗に :アップ↑ニッ ♪プイッ↓ダウン ギブアップップー?! :七夕☆ジタバタ☆ドタButterFly♪ :早くしなきゃ他に食べられちゃうかも?!だも〜ん♪ステップアップ :とけないうちに味わって?! :シュガー&スパイス☆キラキライLucky Day :「×××××なくなっちゃえばいーのに!」 :あまのじゃく…何故あんなコト言っちゃったんだろ…? :「久々」+遠距離=試練(そ)のおかげで 二人の時間を“一瞬” :今、大事にできる Loving you... :マダ?マダ!あーだこーだ!ヤダメンズ♪メッ :会えなきゃ不満我慢「oh No×3」不安=負担♪ :ギリ義理 ギブアンドテイク　ギブミー1チャンス :ハラハラ☆バラバラ☆アンバランス♪Try :満腹より(愛+会い)も腹八分目がいいみたい…♪Hold me tight :充電…満足できない状態 :凸(デコ)&凹(ボコ)ンビ☆チグHuGood Day :飽きさせない!為には“七(日)変化” :焦っちゃう!だって賞味期限あるじゃん… :「安心」「絶対」「永遠」がないおかげで :二人の愛も強くなっていくはず!だから Loving you... :ヨシヨシ☆ニコニコ☆言い(合い)っ子「なし」イーコ♪ :“いつでも君がいる”「oh No×2」大間違い♪すれ違い :“喜怒哀楽”見え隠れ「いないいないバー」 :I☆愛☆会いたい☆曖昧ペース :次、いつ会えるかなんてわかんないでしょ?!だも〜ん ♪cry 辛い :「“後で”いっか」には お・あ・ず・け :アメ&ムチ☆Beauty Beautiful ブルーDay :こんなに思ってても 君には届かない愛じゃ 伝わらなきゃ意味がないモノ :“好き”って言葉も ハートも ボクも 自分…信じれなくなっても :「私を信じて」 :コリゴリ!ムリ!不利!メリハリアル♪ベリーグー :“君が好き”よりも「Non×4」“必要”♪栄養 :フリ&フラレ…チラッ→フラ〜ッ→クラッ アララ… :いちいち イラッ☆Meイラ☆コラッ☆イチャ☆イタッ♪アチャーッ :まず試食してみなきゃわかんないでしょ!?だも〜ん♪かむ カモン :食わず嫌いで売れ残り… :Before&After☆ナデナデ☆バテBad Day :「“自分から”」より「“君から”」の回数が多い方がいい :せっかく会えたんだから喧嘩はさけたいのに… :でも溜まった分が爆発しちゃう!減点ポイントの分だけ :ギューッとして チューして ××して 穴うめフォローして Romaji |-| Kimi no Watashi no Uta= Kanji :過去の恋愛がトラウマで「もう傷つきたくないから」と :嫌われるのが怖くて 自ら突き放して :すぐ独りになろうとする君についてくから :安心して :「大好きだよ?」 :これからは私がいるでしょ :キズ隠してないで ほら私に見せて :痛み もう独りで感じなくていい :「もっと幸せになろうよ」 :私にはいいよ? :過去、短所、仕事を優先させることも :「今は」我慢するから 甘えて頼って 全力で受け止めるよ :私は裏切らない 二人の未来の為 こんな私だけど… :こんなに愛はあるのに :独りで恋愛してるみたいで :「また失うんじゃないか」と あの傷口開いたら :すぐ何度でもバンソーコをはってあげるから :「互いの負担にはなりたくない」と 時に別れ選びそうになるけど :帰りたくなる場所'じゃなくなったら'' :“君の為にいる私”の意味もなくなるから :愛されかた知らなくても 愛情表現も不器用だけど :私が君のおかげで変われたように :君のキッカケになれたらって努力するの :求め合って ぶつかり合って 刺激し合って 確かめ合っていこう :支え合おう 分かち合おう 許し合おう :「ずっと大切にしてね」 :君への想い たくさんありすぎて おさまりきれない :このキモチはきっと何曲書いても伝わらない :一番近くて一番遠い存在だから 君に届くまで Romaji Galerie Édition limitée= |-| Édition Tales= LAYLANIA '''LAYLANIA est sorti le 27 juin 2012. Ce single contient l'un des thèmes de fin de la dernière saison de Tales of Symphonia: The Animation. Le tout est interprété par Akiko Shikata. Pistes #'LAYLANIA' (ライラニア) #:Composition et arrangement: Akiko Shikata #:Paroles: Wataru Hano #'Ta Fatie' #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Akiko Shikata #'Fujōri ≧ Tanoshī?' (不条理≧楽しい？) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Akiko Shikata #'Kaze wa Harukana Asu wo Shiru' (風は遥かな明日を知る) #:Composition et arrangement: Akiko Shikata #:Paroles: Noriko Mitose #'Makuai - Kaokageuo: Sono Koro Danintachi wa Kentōchigai na Hōkō wo Daisōsakuchū' (幕間～カオカゲウオ：その頃団員達は見当違いな方向を大捜索中) #:Composition et arrangement: Keigo Emori #'La_Ciel' (ラ・シェール) #:Composition, arrangement et paroles: Akira Tsuchiya #'Tōmei Nosutarujia' (透明ノスタルジア) #:Composition et arrangement: Akiko Shikata #:Paroles: Yoshie Isogai Paroles LAYLANIA= Kanji Romaji |-| Ta Fatie= Kanji Romaji |-| Fujōri ≧ Tanoshī?= Kanji Romaji |-| Makuai - Kaokageuo: Sono Koro Danintachi wa Kentōchigai na Hōkō wo Daisōsakuchū= Kanji Romaji |-| La_Ciel= Kanji Romaji |-| Tōmei Nosutarujia= Kanji Romaji Galerie Turaida Turaida est sorti le 23 octobre 2013. Ce single contient l'un des thèmes de fin de la dernière saison de Tales of Symphonia: The Animation. Le tout est composé, arrangé et interprété par Akiko Shikata. Pistes #'Toki ni Umoreta Kotoba' (時に埋もれた言葉) #'Arcadia' #:Paroles: Akiko Shikata #'Hikari Furu Basho de -Promesse-' (光降る場所で ～Promesse～) #:Paroles: Yoshie Isogai #'Arabesuku' (アラベスク) #:Paroles: Yoshie Isogai #'Kaseki no Rakuen' (化石の楽園) #:Paroles: Akiko Shikata #'Hanenaki Hana' (翅亡キ花) #:Paroles: Akiko Shikata #'Buonanotte' #:Paroles: Akiko Shikata #'Hiraite Sanze' (ひらいてさんぜ) #:Paroles: Wataru Hano #'utena' (萼―utena―) #:Paroles: Tsuki Amano #'Inori no Hate no Hitofuri no' (祈りの果てのひとふりの) #:Paroles: Yoshie Isogai #'Kokugen no Rondo' (刻限のロンド) #:Paroles: Yoshie Isogai #'Leyre' #:Paroles: Akiko Shikata Paroles Toki ni Umoreta Kotoba= Kanji Romaji |-| Arcadia= Kanji Romaji |-| Arabesuku= Kanji Romaji |-| Kaseki no Rakuen= Kanji Romaji |-| Hanenaki Hana= Kanji Romaji |-| Buonanotte= Kanji Romaji |-| Hiraite Sanze= Kanji Romaji |-| utena= Kanji Romaji |-| Inori no Hate no Hitofuri no= Kanji Romaji |-| Kokugen no Rondo= Kanji Romaji |-| Leyre= Kanji Romaji Galerie OAV Inserts Sylvarant Almateria Opening= Kanji Romaji |-| Full Ver.= Kanji Romaji Fiat lux -Hikari Are- Insert= Kanji Romaji |-| Full Ver.= Kanji :Ne perdatis luces :Cantum sanctum nunc accipite :Oro, canto, vobis :Fiat lux :Spes, ne perdatis :Cantum lucum nunc accipite :Dono animam mea :Fiat lux Romaji Uchi e Kaerō Ending= Kanji Romaji |-| Full Ver.= Kanji :風はとおく :雲はゆるく :うつろいゆくときよ :花はつぼみ :木々は休む :暮れゆく 大地 :恵みくれたおひさま :赤く染まり沈むよ :やさしい やさしい :夢をみるのかな… :鳥は空へ :虫は葉陰 :それぞれの家路よ :一番星光った :うちへ帰ろう :あたたかい我が家へ Romaji Omoi no Yukue Insert= Kanji Romaji |-| Full Ver.= Kanji :こころ きずな 消えてしまう けれど :ここに いたこと 決して ゆるがない :痛み 記憶 消えてしまう けれど :守りたい 願いは 残る 希望になって :石が 砂に 還るように :水が 空に 還るように :定められた 摂理なのでしょう :泣かないで 泣かないで :ただ 静かな気持ちで :やわらかな 光になって :優しく包みましょう :きっと見つめています :愛する世界を その中のあなたを… :喜び 哀しみ 消えてしまう けれど :あなたと 交わした 笑顔 それは 真実 :痛み 記憶 消えてしまう けれど :守りたい 願いは 残る 希望になって :届け 希望になって Romaji Negai Ending= Kanji Romaji |-| Full Ver.= Kanji :いつも心のどこか 誰かをもとめていた :こんな私を必要なんだといってくれる :広いこの空の下 そんな人に逢えたら :少しだけ自信を持っていける 気がしていたから :風が吹いてる 木々がざわめく :それだけで 不安な心 :優しい声で 名前を呼んで :ただ それだけでいいの :いつも心のどこか あなたを探していた :こんな私を そのままでいいと いってくれた人 :夜が明けてく 今日が始まる :あなたが微笑(わら)うこの世界 :私にできる全てをかけて :守りたいと願うの :大切なものを知った 信じあうことを知った :愛することを知ったの････ :風が吹いてる 木々がざわめく :それだけで 不安な心 :優しい声で 名前を呼んで :ただ それだけでいいの :夜が明けてく 今日が始まる :あなたが微笑(わら)うこの世界 :私にできる全てをかけて :守りたいと願う :全てをかけても :守りたいと願う 強く Romaji Tethe'Alla Tenkū no Kanaria Opening= Kanji Romaji |-| Full Ver.= Kanji :荒れ果てた大地に 咲いてしまった花よ :どうして君はそんなに…? :その小さな指の 暖かさは愛のフレイム :風が吹くほど 燃えようと揺らぐの… :蒼の共鳴 巡る生命(いのち)は 儚き光 :(feel my heart) :遥か君の願いし奇蹟を 叶えたい :そして僕らは歴史(うた)に変わる 幾千の星のように :泣いて哭いて叫ぶほどに 足掻き行(ゆ)けばいい :たとえ涙が明日の地図を 濡らして見えなくなっても :虹を見上げる哀しき金糸雀(カナリア) もう飛べばいいんだ… :笑顔で毟る種 何故か遠きにふわり :身を賭した声 優しき… :少女は泡沫(うたかた)へ… 少年は終(つい)の火を… :二人の音色 あまりに切なくて :「次の世界で出会うその日はキスをしようね」 :(missing love) :温もりだけは灰になっても 譲らない :だから決意は強き翼 運命なんていらない :越えて超えて無限を裂き 心より生きろ :たぶん僕らは伝説より 確かな今にいたんだ :美しき籠の中の金糸雀(カナリア) 高く高く消えた… :そして僕らは物語(うた)に代わる 幾千の星のように :抱きしめても 戻らぬ恋 枯れ散る花びら :一億の刻(とき) 輪廻したら 今度は丘に咲こうね… :もう二度と還ってこない金糸雀(カナリア) 最後に微笑んだ… Romaji :荒れ果てた大地に 咲いてしまった花よ :どうして君はそんなに…? :その小さな指の 暖かさは愛のフレイム :風が吹くほど 燃えようと揺らぐの… :蒼の共鳴 巡る生命(いのち)は 儚き光 :(feel my heart) :遥か君の願いし奇蹟を 叶えたい :そして僕らは歴史(うた)に変わる 幾千の星のように :泣いて哭いて叫ぶほどに 足掻き行(ゆ)けばいい :たとえ涙が明日の地図を 濡らして見えなくなっても :虹を見上げる哀しき金糸雀(カナリア) もう飛べばいいんだ… :笑顔で毟る種 何故か遠きにふわり :身を賭した声 優しき… :少女は泡沫(うたかた)へ… 少年は終(つい)の火を… :二人の音色 あまりに切なくて :「次の世界で出会うその日はキスをしようね」 :(missing love) :温もりだけは灰になっても 譲らない :だから決意は強き翼 運命なんていらない :越えて超えて無限を裂き 心より生きろ :たぶん僕らは伝説より 確かな今にいたんだ :美しき籠の中の金糸雀(カナリア) 高く高く消えた… :そして僕らは物語(うた)に代わる 幾千の星のように :抱きしめても 戻らぬ恋 枯れ散る花びら :一億の刻(とき) 輪廻したら 今度は丘に咲こうね… :もう二度と還ってこない金糸雀(カナリア) 最後に微笑んだ… Inori no Kanata Ending= Kanji Romaji |-| Full Ver.= Kanji :淡き空の間(はざま) ひとひらの花は零れ :舞い立つ金色(きん)の風に ひらり揺られ :何処へ向かう :廻り出す時代(とき)の歯車 :絡み合う想い 追いかけて 手をのばす :織りなされる未来と過去の 変らぬ願いよ :どんな苦しみさえも超えて 彼方へ羽ばたける :碧(あお)き睛の底 一粒の雫　零れ :さざめく白銀(ぎん)の泉 ゆらり揺れて :何を映す :断ち切れぬ悲しみの連鎖(わ)と :忘られぬ罪の轍(わだち)を 今 解き放つ :この手の中に残る小さな希望のかけらよ :どんな過ちさえも 赦し合えると信じたい :誰かのために祈る想いが胸に残るなら :どんな過ちさえも 赦し合えると信じてる :織りなされる未来と過去の 変らぬ願いよ :どんな苦しみさえも超えて 彼方へ羽ばたける :綾なす虹の光 :天に授かりし翼よ :想いの全て注ぎ :永久(とわ)に祈りを捧げよう Romaji :淡き空の間(はざま) ひとひらの花は零れ :舞い立つ金色(きん)の風に ひらり揺られ :何処へ向かう :廻り出す時代(とき)の歯車 :絡み合う想い 追いかけて 手をのばす :織りなされる未来と過去の 変らぬ願いよ :どんな苦しみさえも超えて 彼方へ羽ばたける :碧(あお)き睛の底 一粒の雫　零れ :さざめく白銀(ぎん)の泉 ゆらり揺れて :何を映す :断ち切れぬ悲しみの連鎖(わ)と :忘られぬ罪の轍(わだち)を 今 解き放つ :この手の中に残る小さな希望のかけらよ :どんな過ちさえも 赦し合えると信じたい :誰かのために祈る想いが胸に残るなら :どんな過ちさえも 赦し合えると信じてる :織りなされる未来と過去の 変らぬ願いよ :どんな苦しみさえも超えて 彼方へ羽ばたける :綾なす虹の光 :天に授かりし翼よ :想いの全て注ぎ :永久(とわ)に祈りを捧げよう TETHE'ALLA -Tsui no Kodomotachi- Ending= Kanji Romaji |-| Full Ver.= Kanji Romaji United World Hontouso Opening= Kanji Romaji |-| Full Ver.= Kanji :“君が君のままでいられる場所”が僕(ココ)であり続けますように :「ウソ」でも「キライ」でも 君の気持ちなら、僕は味方だから :答え(そ)の言葉がどちらであってもいい :「優しさ」という名の言動(ウソ)も 「聞きたくはなかった」気持ち(ホント)も :どっちにしても互いを傷付け、守ってくれるモノ :キライ同士になるキッカケだって、 :きっとあったけど 「どーでもいい」人になるなら :“今(こ)のまま”でいた方が 一秒でも長く一緒にいられるから :「それじゃ疲れちゃうでしょ?偽ってまで、してほしくはない」と言うけど… :二人にとって“ふたり”が「大切」であり続けますように :ムリしてでも君の「必要」になるなら、僕が“悪役(モノ)”にもなる :ウソをもっと、うまくつけてたら…自分の心(コト)まで誤魔化(だま)せるくらい :“ウソツキ”にさせてしまった僕が 嘘(それ)を真実(ホント)にしてあげる :太陽(ヒカリ)は眩しすぎるし、少し欠けた月明かりくらいがいいなぁ… :影を生んで、ついてくるし“闇の中でなければ分からない”モノ :影なら重ね、合わせて“二人が一つに”なるコトも出来るから :「こっち向いて?すぐ後ろ(そこ)にいるよ! こっちおいで?僕の影に入りなよ!」 :「いつからこうなってしまった?こんなの本当の自分じゃない」と思うけど… :二人が選ぶ「一番」であって! 僕に恋し続けてくれますように :「勝手に思ってる」コトさえ 君を困らせる?僕のワガママにもなる :放(そ)れ離(ぞ)れの道で“片想いのカケラ”持ってるだけなら、いいもんね? :「スキ」だけでは足りないけど…それだけで頑張れてしまうのも本音 :「約束」紙きれ一枚やぶられても守り続けてる :“指きりした二人”がいるだけで 心強いお守りにもなる :自由でいて?幸せであって!二人、傍にいなかったとしても :好きにして?信じられるから! :“君のタイミングで僕を、思い出してくれる”くらいでいい Romaji :“君が君のままでいられる場所”が僕(ココ)であり続けますように :「ウソ」でも「キライ」でも 君の気持ちなら、僕は味方だから :答え(そ)の言葉がどちらであってもいい :「優しさ」という名の言動(ウソ)も 「聞きたくはなかった」気持ち(ホント)も :どっちにしても互いを傷付け、守ってくれるモノ :キライ同士になるキッカケだって、 :きっとあったけど 「どーでもいい」人になるなら :“今(こ)のまま”でいた方が 一秒でも長く一緒にいられるから :「それじゃ疲れちゃうでしょ?偽ってまで、してほしくはない」と言うけど… :二人にとって“ふたり”が「大切」であり続けますように :ムリしてでも君の「必要」になるなら、僕が“悪役(モノ)”にもなる :ウソをもっと、うまくつけてたら…自分の心(コト)まで誤魔化(だま)せるくらい :“ウソツキ”にさせてしまった僕が 嘘(それ)を真実(ホント)にしてあげる :太陽(ヒカリ)は眩しすぎるし、少し欠けた月明かりくらいがいいなぁ… :影を生んで、ついてくるし“闇の中でなければ分からない”モノ :影なら重ね、合わせて“二人が一つに”なるコトも出来るから :「こっち向いて?すぐ後ろ(そこ)にいるよ! こっちおいで?僕の影に入りなよ!」 :「いつからこうなってしまった?こんなの本当の自分じゃない」と思うけど… :二人が選ぶ「一番」であって! 僕に恋し続けてくれますように :「勝手に思ってる」コトさえ 君を困らせる?僕のワガママにもなる :放(そ)れ離(ぞ)れの道で“片想いのカケラ”持ってるだけなら、いいもんね? :「スキ」だけでは足りないけど…それだけで頑張れてしまうのも本音 :「約束」紙きれ一枚やぶられても守り続けてる :“指きりした二人”がいるだけで 心強いお守りにもなる :自由でいて?幸せであって!二人、傍にいなかったとしても :好きにして?信じられるから! :“君のタイミングで僕を、思い出してくれる”くらいでいい Dare ga Tame no Sekai Ending= Kanji Romaji |-| Full Ver.= Kanji :森の海を 漂うのは :憂いたたえ 揺れる小舟 :彷徨える魂と :澄みわたる 刹那の静寂 :枝葉つたう 時の滴 :震え落ちる 無垢な祈り :水鏡に映るのが :潰えぬ哀しみの輪だとしても :誰もが傷つき 痛みを背負って :誰かを傷つけ ひた走る :酷く残酷な風が 吹き荒れてもなお :譲れない想い その胸に秘めたまま :闇の砂丘 流れ着けば :瑠璃を帯びた 琥珀の蝶 :過ぎし日の言霊を :翅に乗せ たゆたうばかり :錆びて朽ちた 鍵束でも :希望 一縷抱けるなら :守るべき宝物 :愛しさが罪過に変わる前に :嘆きの扉を こじ開けて進め :誰ガ為ノ世界だとしても :強く儚く優しい 真実と嘘と :裏切りと罪と その全て受け止めて :哀しき運命を 生きる者よ :滅びの振り子に あらがう者よ :いつかいつの日か 仰ぐ天に :安らぎの音が 響くように— :矛盾の涙は 銀の波飛沫 :誰ガ為ノ世界だとしても :遥か遠き日の夢の輪郭が今も :鮮やかなままで ただ 此処にあるから :誰もが傷つき 痛みを背負って :誰かを傷つけ ひた走る :酷く残酷な風が 吹き荒れてもなお :譲れない想い その胸に秘めたまま Romaji :森の海を 漂うのは :憂いたたえ 揺れる小舟 :彷徨える魂と :澄みわたる 刹那の静寂 :枝葉つたう 時の滴 :震え落ちる 無垢な祈り :水鏡に映るのが :潰えぬ哀しみの輪だとしても :誰もが傷つき 痛みを背負って :誰かを傷つけ ひた走る :酷く残酷な風が 吹き荒れてもなお :譲れない想い その胸に秘めたまま :闇の砂丘 流れ着けば :瑠璃を帯びた 琥珀の蝶 :過ぎし日の言霊を :翅に乗せ たゆたうばかり :錆びて朽ちた 鍵束でも :希望 一縷抱けるなら :守るべき宝物 :愛しさが罪過に変わる前に :嘆きの扉を こじ開けて進め :誰ガ為ノ世界だとしても :強く儚く優しい 真実と嘘と :裏切りと罪と その全て受け止めて :哀しき運命を 生きる者よ :滅びの振り子に あらがう者よ :いつかいつの日か 仰ぐ天に :安らぎの音が 響くように— :矛盾の涙は 銀の波飛沫 :誰ガ為ノ世界だとしても :遥か遠き日の夢の輪郭が今も :鮮やかなままで ただ 此処にあるから :誰もが傷つき 痛みを背負って :誰かを傷つけ ひた走る :酷く残酷な風が 吹き荒れてもなお :譲れない想い その胸に秘めたまま Kaze wa Harukana Asu wo Shiru Insert= Kanji Romaji |-| Full Ver.= Kanji :風が舞い上げた ひとひらの翼(はね) :砂の海原を 翔けて :高く弧を描く 光る奇跡 は :新たなる旅へ 誘(いざな)う :ひとつの終わりは ひとつのはじまりと :囁く 風は今 :はるかな地へ 翔びたつ :翔けゆく 風を追え :まだ見ぬ 未来(あす)を追え :翼よ 空に届け :夜を抜けて :解けゆく歴史(とき)の 流れを遡(のぼ)り :雲居の波間を わたる :虹の色纏う 光の魚(いさな) :子等は皆天の 落果(おとしご) :傷 つき渇いた世界に 天(あま)満つる :女神の 両手から :恵みの雨 注げや :明けゆく 夜の声 :響けよ 祈りの声 :愛(おもい)は 久遠の星 :闇を照らせ :辿った 古い地図 :見上げる 空の地図 :翼よ 天(てん)に届け :風を越えて Romaji :風が舞い上げた ひとひらの翼(はね) :砂の海原を 翔けて :高く弧を描く 光る奇跡 は :新たなる旅へ 誘(いざな)う :ひとつの終わりは ひとつのはじまりと :囁く 風は今 :はるかな地へ 翔びたつ :翔けゆく 風を追え :まだ見ぬ 未来(あす)を追え :翼よ 空に届け :夜を抜けて :解けゆく歴史(とき)の 流れを遡(のぼ)り :雲居の波間を わたる :虹の色纏う 光の魚(いさな) :子等は皆天の 落果(おとしご) :傷 つき渇いた世界に 天(あま)満つる :女神の 両手から :恵みの雨 注げや :明けゆく 夜の声 :響けよ 祈りの声 :愛(おもい)は 久遠の星 :闇を照らせ :辿った 古い地図 :見上げる 空の地図 :翼よ 天(てん)に届け :風を越えて Ibitsu Ending= Kanji Romaji |-| Full Ver.= Kanji :Qre Die=rA Medy E=yA 崩れて :Dya=Fa dii EiR 歪に :栄え衰え セカイは罅割れてゆく :gArra Di=yE kllu FeieA 穢され :Vall aAyrE=dEyy 癒えない :傷口がまた 絶望の熱に爛れてゆく ああ… :Gran=Die rAr 痛みさえ :Gran=Die rAr 嘆きさえ :Gran=Die rAr 叫びさえ :消せない衝動 :もう誰も赦さずに :もう何も信じずに :狂おしく誓うだけ :全てを焦がして :Viga Dia=LaSa n TiE 捻れて :SedY Re=An Dyy 軋んで :耳鳴りの中 雑音（ノイズ）が溢れだしてく :Cal=mA Di eX SseLA 運命（サダメ）に :IYa N j=Era Far 尽くして :歪（ユガ）んだ毒が 唇を裂いて零れてゆく :――『世界』は裏切る 何度でも :Tran=Di giDAr 願うたび :End=iY jA LAr 探すたび :God=iY vi DAr 足掻くたび :夢は朽ち果てて :もう祈る事も無く :もう誰の名も呼ばず :この誓い果たすだけ :神をも毀して :やがて 静寂で埋め尽される迄 ああ :そして 君の残響が聴こえなくなる迄 :Gran=Die rAr 痛みさえ :Gran=Die rAr 嘆きさえ :Gran=Die rAr 叫びさえ :消せない衝動 :もう誰も赦さずに :もう何も信じずに :狂おしく誓うだけ :全てを焦がして Romaji :Qre Die=rA Medy E=yA 崩れて :Dya=Fa dii EiR 歪に :栄え衰え セカイは罅割れてゆく :gArra Di=yE kllu FeieA 穢され :Vall aAyrE=dEyy 癒えない :傷口がまた 絶望の熱に爛れてゆく ああ… :Gran=Die rAr 痛みさえ :Gran=Die rAr 嘆きさえ :Gran=Die rAr 叫びさえ :消せない衝動 :もう誰も赦さずに :もう何も信じずに :狂おしく誓うだけ :全てを焦がして :Viga Dia=LaSa n TiE 捻れて :SedY Re=An Dyy 軋んで :耳鳴りの中 雑音（ノイズ）が溢れだしてく :Cal=mA Di eX SseLA 運命（サダメ）に :IYa N j=Era Far 尽くして :歪（ユガ）んだ毒が 唇を裂いて零れてゆく :――『世界』は裏切る 何度でも :Tran=Di giDAr 願うたび :End=iY jA LAr 探すたび :God=iY vi DAr 足掻くたび :夢は朽ち果てて :もう祈る事も無く :もう誰の名も呼ばず :この誓い果たすだけ :神をも毀して :やがて 静寂で埋め尽される迄 ああ :そして 君の残響が聴こえなくなる迄 :Gran=Die rAr 痛みさえ :Gran=Die rAr 嘆きさえ :Gran=Die rAr 叫びさえ :消せない衝動 :もう誰も赦さずに :もう何も信じずに :狂おしく誓うだけ :全てを焦がして Hikari Furu Basho de -Promesse- Ending= Kanji Romaji |-| Full Ver.= :Una brezza soffice che soffia sul sonno. :Sulla verde distesa della promessa piovono gocce di luce. :Nel cielo azzurro vola un uccello bianco. :Nel suo battito d'ali, nessuna incertezza. :In alto, con forza, diritto verso la luce. :E finito tutto lasciando tristezza e peccati indelebili. :Ora, dopo lunghi anni, qui dove piove luce, :è un avvicinarsi piano alla promessa di quel giorno e congiungersi. :Grazioso sorriso che si affaccia incerto. :Indimenticabili giorni lontani. :L'ombra dell'uccello volato via, :sciocca utopia e riflesso di tenerezza. :Volevo solo un posto in cui stare, :nel destino che cambia forma. :Sviste di un tempo, :nel mondo in cui avrei dovuto trovare salvezza, :Se la melodia del perdono risuonerà. :libererò ancora il pensiero. :Apro gli occhi e tendo le mani al cielo. :Sì, quella è la speranza, è la speranza che conosco.